


Narada

by dede_fabulous



Series: The always-sad political duo [3]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gabriel being a drama queen as always, Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, przepraszam Michał że znowu robię z ciebie debila, wiesz że cię kocham c'nie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dede_fabulous/pseuds/dede_fabulous
Summary: Gabriel i Razjel muszą chwilą odpocząć i zebrać myśli po dosyć intensywnej naradzie Mrocznych z Archaniołami.





	Narada

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję całym serduszkiem mojej drogiej becie Alex, która sprawdza moje fanfiki już od lat. ♡

Trzasnęły drzwi sali, w której właśnie zakończyła się narada Mrocznych z Archaniołami. 

\- Łeb mi pęka... - westchnął Razjel, pochylony nad długim stołem.

\- Wpuścić Michała i Asmodeusza do jednego pomieszczenia, to jak patrzeć na walkę wierzchowca Parasim ze smokiem - mruknął wsparty o ścianę nieopodal Gabriel. - Z tym że  jest głośniej i wulgarniej. 

Dwójka archaniołów została sama w sali obrad pod pretekstem przedyskutwania jakiejś istotnej sprawy dotyczącej bezpośrednio bezpieczeństwa Królestwa, lecz jak na razie będącej tajemnicą.  
Tak naprawdę chcieli mieć jedynie chwilę świętego spokoju. 

\- A ten Lampa zamiast coś zrobić i zakończyć sprawę, to tylko spuszcza na dół oczka i udaje, że nie jego problem - Książę Tajemnic przejechał dłonią po twarzy. 

\- Wiesz... - odchrząknął znacząco regent, trochę zawstydzony. - My też jakoś bardzo Micheala nie opanowaliśmy. 

\- Wypraszam sobie - mag spojrzał na niego spode łba. - Ja przynajmniej próbowałem, tak? Nie moja wina, że do niego jak do ściany. 

Gabriel załamał ręcę, sygnalizując pogodzenie się ze swoją porażką. 

\- No trudno, stało się... znowu. Michał chce dobrze, naprawdę, tylko po prostu często najpierw coś powie, a potem pomyśli. My to pół biedy, ale widziałeś minę Rafała, gdy ten rudzielec się zerwał z krzesła, jakby conajmniej trąby Izrafaela usłyszał? Biedny, myślałem, że się zaraz rozpłacze. 

-  Bo to byłby duży zwrot akcji... - mruknął Razjel.

Regent przewrócił tylko oczami. Przeszedł dzielące ich te kilka metrów i objął przyjaciala od tyłu. 

\- No dobra, przestań już marudzić, ja od tego jestem - powiedział, opierając głowę o ramię maga. 

Razjel odrócił się i spojrzał badawczo, z uniesioną sugestywnie jedną brwią, na Archanioła Objawień. 

\- Coś ty taki pogodny dzisiaj? - położył mu dłonie na ramionach, sam wciąż będąc obejmowanym. - Normalnie powinieneś już w tę i we w tę przemierzać ze stresu cały pokój, wyrywając sobie palec z tą twoją ulubioną błyskotką. 

Gabiel aż westchnął dramatycznie. 

\- To nie jest żadna moja ulubiona błyskotka, tylko pierścień regenta, dobrze sobie z tego zdajesz sprawę! - obraził się. 

\- Aha, pierścień regenta, który przy okazji jest od zawsze ulubioną częścią twojej biżuterii. Czyli jest twoją ulubioną błyskotką, kropka. 

\- Pff -  regent prychnął zirytowany i już miał przyjaciela puścić a następnie zostawić samego ze swoim bólem głowy, lecz tamten zdążył go mocniej złapać za ramiona i pocałować. 

Po chwili Razjel odsunął się, lecz na jego twarzy widniał teraz ten wredny uśmieszek, tak znienawidzony, i jednocześnie uwielbiany, przez Dżibrila. 

\- Przestałeś się w końcu dąsać? 

Gabriel spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, udając głeboko zamyślonego. 

\- Czy ty mnie właśnie pocałowałeś? - spytał w końcu. 

\- A co, nie powinienem był? 

\- Nie wiem - mruknął. - Ale czy mógłbyś zrobić to jeszcze raz? 

Razjel przewrócił oczami. Na dłuższą metę Gabriel potrafił być czasem niesamowicie irytujący. Chociaż w tym przypadku było to nawet urocze. 

\- Jesteś niemożliwy. 

Gabriel w odpowiedzi zamrugał niewinnie oczętami i uśmiechnął się szeroko. 

\- I tak mnie kochasz. 

\- I tak cię kocham - przyznał Razjel i spełnił prośbę regenta. 

Dżibril oddał pocałunek i położył dłonie na policzkach Księcia Tajemnic. Ten zaś wplótł palce swoich dłoni w ciemne włosy Grabiela. 

Nagle ciężkie, drewniane drzwi do sali obrad otworzyły się i stanął w nich nie kto inny, jak sam Asmodeusz. 

\- Nie zostawiłem tu może mojej pelery... - urwał natychmiast w pół słowa, nie zaszczyciwszy nawet spojrzeniem swojej zielono - złotej  peleryny, faktycznie pozostawionej na oparciu jednego z krzeseł. 

Archanioł Objawień i Książę Tajemnic odskoczyli od siebie jak poparzeni. Ten pierwszy już przygotowywał sobie w głowie wszystkie możliwe racjonalne wytłumaczenia tej niezręcznej sytuacji, które zaraz będzie mógł przedstawić Zgniłemu Chłopcu, a ten drugi był po prostu w zbyt dużym szoku, by jakakolwiek wymówka mogłaby mu przyjść teraz do głowy. 

Jednak zamiast niedowierzającego spojrzenia czy szoku wymalowanego na twarzy zielonowłosego demona, których tak się  spodziewali ujrzeć, widniał bardzo szeroki uśmiech, a w fiołkowych oczach wręcz można było dostrzec iskierki radości. 

\- Moi drodzy panowie - odezwał się Asmodeusz - nie macie nawet pojęcia, ile pieniędzy wisi mi teraz Michał.


End file.
